Ophiolites
by Hazelhat
Summary: "Arrête de te plaindre, Zabini, rétorqua-t-elle. Tu peux toujours aller dormir avec Malefoy si tu veux..." Des bouts de Blaise et Daphné. Série d'OS.
1. Scandaleusement rouge

Bonjour,

Me voilà avec un recueil de 30 OS indépendants à longueurs variables sur le célèbre thème des 30 baisers. C'est donc le premier OS sur Daphné et Blaise avec en prime, un personnage des plus connus...

Disclamer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Thème: #3 Scandale.

* * *

><p><strong>Scandaleusement rouge.<strong>

* * *

><p>Affalé dans son fauteuil moelleux, Blaise feuillette allègrement la Gazette du Sorcier, attrapant régulièrement une tasse de café fumante posée sur une pile de dossiers à l'équilibre précaire. Ses yeux parcourent un article traitant d'émeutes anti-sangs purs quand la porte de son bureau s'est brusquement ouverte dans une bourrasque d'air. Sa tasse a dégringolé et il a pesté.<p>

Drago Malefoy s'est dirigé à grands pas impériaux vers lui, une secrétaire visiblement terrifiée sur les talons. Blaise a fait signe à sa secrétaire de disposer et son regard s'est attardé sur le visage de son ami. Son visage cramoisi. Drago Malefoy n'est pourtant jamais rouge. Parfois blême quand son épouse lui expose ses diverses dépenses, parfois rose quand il abuse du whisky Pur Feu. Un peu verdâtre quand il croise Potter ou Weasley, cela lui remémore une dette de quelques années. Mais rouge ? Un Drago Malefoy rouge, ce n'était vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas du tout bon signe.

« Que me vaut le plaisir d'avoir à jeter tout une semaine de labeur ? a tenté Blaise d'un air jovial en soulevant des rames de parchemins trempées de café.

- Blaise, a murmuré le blond de sa voix trainante qui paraît subitement menaçante. N'aurais-tu pas quelque méfait à m'avouer ?

- Un méfait ? Allons, Dray, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Tu ne vois pas de quoi je parle ? » a répété l'héritier Malefoy. Blaise a cru une fraction de secondes qu'il allait pointer sa baguette magique entre ses deux yeux. « As-tu la moindre idée de ce qu'il vient de se produire à l'instant ? »

Des mouvements de tête frénétiques de gauche à droite lui répondent.

« Figure-toi que tout à l'heure, notre cliente s'est présentée comme convenu à mon rendez-vous. Elle a demandé à voir les plans et _tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé_ ? »

Blaise n'est pas très sûr de vouloir savoir.

« Je lui ai bien entendu montré les plans de la nouvelle aile de Sainte Mangouste et _tu sais ce qu'on a vu _? »

Tel un magicien moldu, Drago a soulevé un pan de sa cape et y a sorti prestement un rouleau de parchemin qu'il a étalé de tout son long sur le bureau. Les yeux de Blaise ont reconnu sans mal les traits rectilignes des nouveaux murs de Sainte Mangouste, ont identifié les courbes des couloirs, ont parcouru les salles d'attentes et se sont arrêtés, en plein milieu d'une aire de transplannage d'urgence, sur… sur…

« Du rouge à lèvres ! a explosé Drago, un index accusateur pointé vers un Blaise qui s'est tassé dans son fauteuil. Du rouge à lèvres sur les plans de Sainte Mangouste ! Par Salazar, tu sais combien de gallions représentent ce contrat ?

- Mais je…

- La ferme ! A l'avenir, si cette histoire nous en donne encore un, tu es prié d'avoir au moins la décence de ne pas sauter tes petites secrétaires sur tes croquis ! Quelle réputation de débauchés va-t-on avoir maintenant ! C'est la Gazette va s'en donner à cœur de joie ! Putain, tu fais chier Blaise ! »

- Mais je…

- Et tu sais quel est le pire dans ce scandale ? »

Blaise a soudainement songé au portoloin qu'il avait fait installer le mois dernier. Si seulement il pouvait glisser sa main dans le deuxième tiroir de gauche et attraper cette plume d'aigle…

« J'ai dû m'excuser, tu te rends compte ? J'ai dû m'excuser, moi, Drago Malefoy, à cette empotée de Faucett ! »

Au moment où l'un a entrouvert son tiroir et où l'autre a repris sa respiration, la secrétaire a frappé à la porte et est entrée à nouveau. A annoncé de sa voix tremblotante.

« Mrs Faucett est ici. Elle réclame un entretient avec vous. Elle dit que c'est urgent. »

Et Blaise a trouvé que le visage de Drago s'est rapproché de plus en plus dangereusement de la couleur rouge vif du rouge à lèvres. Couleur pourpre qui ne lui va définitivement pas.

* * *

><p>« Mr Malfoy, ravie de vous revoir. Mr Zabini, je présume. Je suis enchantée de connaître enfin notre architectomage.<p>

- M-Moi de même, je suis heureux de rencontrer la représentante de Sainte Mangouste, a bredouillé le jeune architectomage en serrant brièvement la main de la jeune femme à la manucure impeccable.

- Bien. Justement, à propos de l'hôpital, je voulais parler de ces plans que votre associé m'a présentés.

- Ecoutez, Mrs Faucett, je suis vraiment navré pour ces plans. J'ignore _totalement_ d'où vient cette trace de rouge à lèvres. N'ayez crainte, une fois que j'aurai trouvé ce malheureux stagiaire incompétent, je ferai en sorte qu'il ne trouve plus aucun poste en architectomagie. »

Blaise se dit qu'il a peut-être remonté dans l'estime de Drago.

« Quel dommage! » s'est exclamée ladite Faucett.

Ou pas.

« Moi qui espérais tant trouver la charmante personne qui détient ce merveilleux rouge à lèvres! Je n'avais jamais vu une telle teinte carmin, vive à la limite de l'indécence! a minaudé la jeune femme au tailleur bleu. C'est curieux, on m'avait pourtant fortement recommandé votre agence, Mr Malefoy, je m'en vois déçue. De toute évidence, votre société ignore les agissements même de ses employés, n'est-ce pas là une preuve de laxisme de votre part? Quel dommage, vraiment…

- Peut-être pouvons-nous trouver un arrangement… »

Drago ne tient absolument pas à faire la une de la Gazette du lendemain.

* * *

><p>Dans le couloir attenant au bureau, le jeune homme blond s'est mis à vociférer de plus belle. Un sortilège assurant leur discrétion lancé au préalable, bien sûr.<p>

« Tu te moques de moi, Blaise ? Cette fille-là ? Dis-moi que je rêve, parmi toutes les filles, il a fallu que tu sortes avec elle ? Blaise, tu fais vraiment chier quand tu veux. »

L'architectomage a songé qu'il devrait certainement avancer ses congés.

* * *

><p>Daphné Greengrass en avait vu des choses étranges dans sa vie. Sa sœur Astoria qui s'était fiancée à l'héritier Malefoy, par exemple. Ou encore, la promotion en tant que professeur du garde-chasse Rebeus Hagrid lors de sa troisième année. Mais quand, à peine sortie de la cheminée, Blaise et Drago se sont précipités vers elle pour réquisitionner son aide sur une sombre histoire de maquillage, elle s'est rendue à l'évidence que ces deux-là dépassaient le simple stade de la bizarrerie.<p>

« Vous avez pensé à consulter récemment à Sainte Mangouste ? »

Tandis que Drago, dont le cou s'est couvert de plaques rouges, a laissé échapper un glapissement peu digne de son rang, Blaise a rugi, au bord de l'apoplexie.

« Ne me parle plus de cet hôpital de malheur ! »

* * *

><p><em>Vous avez détesté, vous avez aimé?<em>

_Une petite review ? :D_


	2. Pixels de Noël

Bonsoir,

J'espère que vous aimerez ce deuxième OS. J'avoue avoir peur en postant les OS d'Ophiolites qu'ils paraissent un peu trop guimauves. Donc voilà le deuxième OS, où l'on retrouve un autre personnage connu mais qui passe, hélas, assez souvent pour une méchante sans cervelle.

Disclamer: L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR, sauf les quelques moldus qui se sont égarés ici.

Thème: #1 Regarde-moi.

* * *

><p><strong>Pixels de Noël.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Daphné, tu vas sans doute penser que j'ai respiré des champignons hallucinogènes, mais on dirait que c'est Blaise sur l'immeuble. »<p>

Daphné s'arrêta et scruta avidement des yeux le haut des gratte-ciels enneigés.

« Où ça ? Il va se suicider ? Dans le Londres moldu, en plus ? Il n'a vraiment aucune classe. »

Pansy roula des yeux. Puis, elle tendit sa main gantée qui tenait un sac rose et indiqua, d'un mouvement ample qui faillit heurter un passant, la façade d'un immeuble.

« Là, regarde, montra Pansy tandis que le passant qui avait échappé à la commotion cérébrale la dévisageait d'un regard noir. Tu le vois ? »

* * *

><p>« Hum, vous allez me faire croire que d'après votre gros machin noir, tout Londres peut me voir en ce moment même ?<p>

- Si, je vous assure, regardez par vous-même. » assura la journaliste en lui montrant d'un geste vague un bâtiment à une vingtaine de mètres.

Sur la façade du bâtiment, les milliards de pixels affichaient l'image d'un Blaise Zabini septique qui fronça davantage les sourcils face à son reflet gigantesque. La journaliste replaça une mèche rousse derrière son oreille et elle plaça le micro devant elle.

« Ici, Abigail Stewart, en direct de Canarby Street. Je suis en compagnie d'un passant qui fait ses courses de Noël comme des millions d'entre nous à l'heure actuelle et…

- Attendez, vous venez de dire que toute la ville a les yeux rivés sur moi ? l'arrêta le sorcier.

- Euh… pas forcément, répondit Abigail, déconcertée. Bref, la question la plus controversée que nous posons depuis le début de l'après-midi est : faut-il encourager les enfants à croire au Père Noël ? »

Elle lui planta le micro sous le menton.

« Qui ça ?

- Le Père Noël, articula la journaliste en souriant.

- Ah, l'homme grassouillet en rouge qui s'amuse à viser les cheminées le soir de Noël ? J'ai une… amie qui pense qu'il devrait se raser plus souvent, les barbes, c'est has been. Elle trouve aussi que… »

Blaise s'interrompit lui-même dans son flot de paroles comme s'il avait eu une soudaine illumination.

« Attendez…Daphné ? Est-ce que tu me vois ? Daphné ? »

* * *

><p>« Oh bien sûr qu'elle te voit, elle t'entend même très bien, ricana Pansy. T'as vu la rouquine à côté de lui ? Enfin fausse rouquine, ils ne savent pas colorer correctement leurs cheveux les moldus ? »<p>

Son amie acquiesça.

« Et t'as entendu sa voix ? Si j'étais elle, je n'oserai même pas sortir de chez moi.

- C'est sûr. Et puis t'as vu comment elle se colle à lui ? Un vrai nifleur attiré par une montre. »

Elles reportèrent leur attention sur l'écran.

* * *

><p>« Regarde-moi, Daphné. Je sais que tu fais actuellement tes courses dans le secteur avec Pansy. Regarde-moi, parce qu'en premier lieu, eh bien… je suis plutôt beau, non ? Oui, bon, tu vas me dire que tu es plus jolie encore. Enfin j'ai dit « jolie », mais en fait, tu es magnifique. »<p>

Il eut un rire nerveux et le caméraman en profita pour le couper.

« Mec, c'est super méga génial ce que tu racontes là, mais nous, on aimerait avoir ton avis sur les Pères Noël, pas le portrait de ta chérie.

- Vous devriez avoir honte d'interrompre un aussi beau moment, jeune homme, répliqua un homme non loin d'eux. Ah, la jeunesse de nos jours, aucun sens du romantisme…

- Vous, le vieux, on ne vous a pas sonné, moi je suis payé pour filmer des avis constructifs, pas des odes à la beauté ! rétorqua le caméraman.

- Vous connaissez le sens du mot romantisme ? Vous savez l'écrire au moins ? Epelez-le pour voir…

- L'émission télé sur les jeux d'orthographe, c'est le vendredi à vingt-et-une heure.

- C'est faux, contra une passante au manteau turquoise qui s'était rapprochée, c'est le mercredi après-midi à seize heures.

- Allons, allons, tenta Abigail Stewart, calmez-vous… »

Malgré la dispute, le micro toujours sous le menton, Blaise poursuivit.

« Je ne suis pas le premier, ni le dernier d'ailleurs, à ne pas tarir d'éloges sur ta beauté, continua le sorcier comme si de rien n'était. Tu es superbe quand tu brûles tes cigarettes du bout des doigts, tu es splendide quand tu t'arranges les cheveux, tu es merveilleuse quand tu te déshabilles… »

* * *

><p>« Il t'a déjà vue <em>nue<em> ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois, Pansy.

- Oui, bien sûr, tu as trébuché, ta robe est tombée à tes pieds et comme par hasard, tu ne portais pas de sous-vêtements ce jour-là. Ou bien c'était en soirée ?

- En réalité, c'est lui qui a trébuché, corrigea la blonde.

- Et tu ne m'as même pas raconté ça, à moi, ta meilleure amie ? Tu m'as délibérément caché ça ? Après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? Je suis vexée, Daphné. »

* * *

><p>« T'es belle à en crever, Daphné. Mais pour une fois, pour cette fois, c'est à ton tour. Regarde-moi. C'est vrai que j'ai l'air d'un con très canon qui s'humilie devant les moldus, mais regarde-moi. »<p>

Il ne se rendait pas compte d'un cercle consistant s'était formé autour de lui.

« Cool, vous connaissez le programme télé par cœur, et ça vous sert à quoi dans la vie ? » rembarra le caméraman irrité.

La jeune femme au manteau turquoise ouvrit la bouche sans qu'aucun son n'en sortit. L'homme baraqué qui l'accompagnait tapota l'épaule du caméraman.

« Attends-là, c'est ma copine que t'agresses-là ? Tu me cherches ou quoi là ? tonna-t-il.

- Regarde-moi, parce que j'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire… »

Le caméraman souffla, clairement exaspéré.

« Tu crois que tu me fais peur, pauvre type ?

- Oh non, pas de violence, c'est Noël, l'amour en folie, pas de violence, s'interposa Abigail. La BBC ne diffuse pas de reportage violent à cette heure-ci.

- Allez, approche, je vais t'exploser la tronche là. Quoi, t'as peur de lâcher ta petite caméra-là ?

- …Je tiens beaucoup à toi. »

* * *

><p>« Il <em>quoi<em> ? _Lui_ ? Et il ne me l'avait même pas raconté à moi ! Bande de cachottiers ! » s'indigna Pansy en gesticulant.

Son sac rose finit par sévir et il alla frapper un petit garçon qui se mit aussitôt à pleurer.

« Et puis, une déclaration dans le Londres moldu ? Quel manque de classe de sa part, vraiment.

- Attends, l'autre moldue là, elle a bien dit qu'ils étaient à Canarby Street ?

- Oui, il me semble bien, pourquoi ? »

Face à l'absence de réponse, Pansy détacha ses yeux de l'écran.

« Daphné ? »

* * *

><p>« Abigail, tiens moi ça un instant, ordonna le cadreur à la journaliste.<p>

- Non, Arnold, ne fais ça, on a un reportage… couina cette dernière.

- Allez amène-toi là, je vais t'apprendre à insulter ma copine là ! »

Le vieil homme qui était intervenu plus tôt était resté dans l'attroupement.

« Vous ne risquez rien, mon garçon, l'encouragea celui-ci, le pauvre homme ne sait pas écrire « romantique ».

- Toi, le vieillard, tu ferais mieux de la boucler ou je te fais manger un dictionnaire.

- Ah, vous savez ce qu'est un dictionnaire ?

- Alors, tu te dégonfles là ?

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? formula Blaise hébété face au débat enflammé qui se jouait devant ses yeux.

- Oh non, trois fois rien, lui répondit une voix familière à côté de lui. Tu as juste fait la déclaration la plus foireuse de tous les temps. Enfin, c'était vraiment une déclaration, _ça_ ? C'est gentil d'avoir évoqué au passage notre vie sexuelle. »

Il tourna la tête si vite qu'il crut qu'il allait se rompre le cou.

« Daphné ? Tu…tu m'as regardé ? hésita-t-il.

- Je te regarde, je t'ai regardé. Content ?

- T'es une garce, Daphné. Tu te rends compte que je me suis ridiculisé devant plein de moldus pour te dire cinq mots tous aussi grotesques ?

- Le ridicule te va plutôt bien, tu sais. »

Il commença à plisser le front mais une main gantée de noir s'y posa.

« Tu vas avoir des rides. Et puis, n'essaie pas de faire comme si tu savais réfléchir, toi…

- Quoi ? Mais… »

La suite de sa réplique se perdit.

Car, sans soucier des milliers de téléspectateurs anglais qui les observaient, ou encore de la bagarre qui avait éclaté à trois mètres d'eux, elle l'attrapa par le col et se mit à l'embrasser d'un baiser qui aurait pu faire fondre la neige autour d'eux.

« Arnold, n'abime pas la caméra ! Et vous, lâchez mon caméraman ! Lâchez-le ! Je vous ordonne de lâcher Arnold, vous m'entendez ? On a un reportage important et… Oh mon Dieu, on est en direct ? »

* * *

><p><em>Et vous, vous avez déjà été à Carnaby Street ? :)<em>

_Hazelhat._


	3. Songe

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Thème: #6 Entre le rêve et la réalité.

* * *

><p><strong>Songe.<strong>

* * *

><p>Un jour, il lui avait demandé de troquer sa chevelure rousse pour de longues mèches blondes. Elle avait d'abord tergiversé, Blaise, enfin, tu n'y penses pas, mais ses protestations s'étaient perdues dans ses bras. Et il le lui avait répété, pressant, susurrant, caressant, presque menaçant, et elle avait cédé.<p>

Voilà qu'elle était devenue blonde. Blonde, ses parents en ont été éberlués. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé, qu'est-ce que nous avons raté ? Dans la minuscule cuisine du Terrier, Charlie avait haussé les épaules et Harry ne l'avait même pas regardée. En revanche, Ron l'avait dévisagée, s'était retourné, lui avait asséné, sans douceur, avec rancœur, Ginny, ce Zabini te pourrit.

Blonde immonde, avait-elle déchiffré sur son visage. Blonde, mais pas comme ça, Ginny, cette blonde-là ne me plaît pas. Les jours suivants, elle avait écumé les rayons de potions, les fioles de mille teintes atterrissaient dans son panier et finissaient inévitablement plus tard au milieu des détritus, abandonnées. Ce n'était jamais la bonne couleur. La teinte. Sa teinte.

Aujourd'hui, elle étale la potion sur ses cheveux longs. Elle tâche le blond cendré, efface le blond doré et jette à nouveau son roux oublié. Blond miel ? Allons, tu n'y es pas encore, Ginny, tu n'es pas elle. Elle les peint à pleines mains, tout ce blond l'éclabousse, il est partout, sur ses cheveux, sur ses doigts, sur ses joues, il coule, tombe à ses pieds et inonde le carrelage abimé.

Ce soir, un parmi tant d'autres, elle a des miettes à la place du cœur. Il lui a jeté un regard dégouté, presqu'écœuré, ce n'est toujours pas la bonne couleur. Elle a regardé le bout de ses chaussures usées et s'est mordue les joues très fort pour ne pas pleurer, alors il l'a embrassée. Il a toujours les yeux clos dans ces moments-là. Ginny le sait, ce n'est pas vraiment ses lèvres qu'il embrasse et encore moins ses cheveux qu'il caresse tendrement. Elle le sait, quand il ferme les yeux, elle disparait et voilà Daphné.

Dans le noir, Ginny continue de chasser les larmes qui bordent ses cils. Elle entend encore son prénom qu'il murmure sans cesse sur sa peau mais qui n'est jamais le sien.

« Dis-moi, Daphné, quand cesseras-tu de nous hanter ? »

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Blaise ce fanatique de cheveux.<em>

_Hazelhat._


	4. Une source de problèmes

Et voilà le quatrième OS.

Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Thème: #21 Violence ; pillage ; extorsion.

* * *

><p><strong>Une source de problèmes.<strong>

* * *

><p>Horrifié, Blaise contempla sa bourse en peau de dragon sombrer lentement dans les profondeurs de la Fontaine de la Fraternité Magique déjà parsemée de noises et de mornilles.<p>

A côté de lui, Daphné se pencha pour admirer la chute.

« Je ne te savais pas aussi généreux, railla-t-elle en retenant son écharpe verte qui menaçait de tomber. Depuis quand fais-tu des donations pour Sainte Mangouste ? »

Blaise choisit de l'ignorer et il s'approcha du bassin en pointant sa baguette magique.

« _Accio mon argent_. _Accio mes galli_ons. _Accio mes noises_. _Accio mes mornilles_, tenta-t-il encore une fois. _Accio bourse de moi_. Mais _accio fric de Zabini Blaise_, quoi ! _Accio_ ! »

Il eut beau s'énerver, le petit sac noir ne bougea pourtant pas d'un millimètre.

« Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de ricaner, reprocha-t-il à l'aînée des sœurs Greengrass, je te signale qu'il y a les quelques gallions que je te dois là-dedans. »

Le rire de Daphné se tut et elle considéra son condisciple d'un air mortellement sérieux.

« Zabini, je crois que nous allons devoir rompre, énonça-t-elle. Jamais on n'a osé jeter _mon_ argent dans une vulgaire fontaine, jamais on n'a traité _mon_ argent comme une… une aumône !

— Rompre, rompre, marmonna le Serpentard, toujours la solution de facilité. Et puis d'abord, je ne l'ai pas jeté intentionnellement, il m'a juste échappé accidentellement des mains !

— Alors, saute, plonge, nage, coule, je ne sais pas, moi, noie-toi s'il le faut, mais par Salazar, récupère mon argent.

— C'est aussi le mien… »

* * *

><p>La voix glacée du professeur Rogue claqua dans les couloirs du ministère.<p>

« Brown ! Patil ! Dix points en moins pour bavardage intempestif. »

Derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires, le professeur McGonagall les darda d'un regard noir. Les deux concernées se mirent à rougir et eurent un intérêt soudain pour le membre du département des transports magiques. Ce dernier reprit sa présentation monocorde.

« Donc comme je le disais quelques minutes auparavant, cette partie du département gère la dissimulation des portoloins. »

Il fit geste vague en direction d'une masse informe et les élèves de Poudlard distinguèrent une pile d'objets moldus. Malefoy dévisagea le micro-onde comme s'il s'agissait d'une tâche de boue sur ses chaussures immaculées.

« Pour y travailler, reprit-il, il faut avoir impérativement pris l'option étude des moldus au cours de votre cursus scolaire et… »

Mais encore une fois, sa présentation fut coupée par une voix féminine qui résonna dans tout le ministère.

« _Votre attention, s'il vous plaît…_ », retentit clairement la voix comme si elle se trouvait à côté d'eux.

D'un même mouvement rapide, McGonagall et Rogue se tournèrent vers leur groupe d'élèves et, d'un synchronisme à la fois parfait et effrayant, ils rugirent, l'une d'un timbre ouvertement exaspéré et l'autre d'une intonation furieuse :

« POTTER ! »

La protestation ne se fit pas attendre.

« Mais je suis là, moi ! », s'insurgea le survivant au milieu de ses amis rouge et or.

La voix féminine poursuivit à nouveau.

« _Les petits Greengrass et Zabini attendent leur professeur Rogue à l'atrium…_ »

Les sourcils du directeur des Serpentard semblèrent disparaître dans ses cheveux gras.

« Severus, il faudra qu'on discute de votre… habitude à accuser mes élèves », glissa la directrice adjointe qui paraissait hésiter entre l'amusement et l'indignation.

« _Je répète: les petits Greengrass et Zabini attendent leur professeur Rogue à l'atrium._

— Pas maintenant, Minerva, répondit tranquillement le maître des potions. Pas devant les élèves. »

Il tourna les talons et s'approcha de l'ascenseur dans un tourbillon de capes noires.

* * *

><p>Rogue avait toujours su que ses élèves n'étaient que des cornichons tous justes bon à dormir en classe, à chahuter dans les couloirs et à ternir la réputation de leurs professeurs et leur école. Des cornichons stupides et paresseux qui n'avaient même pas la décence de se comporter correctement pendant une sortie pédagogique, voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Des cornichons.<p>

« Et donc, j'ai vu ces deux voyous – le responsable du bureau de sécurité désigna du menton les deux cornichons trempés de la tête aux pieds – essayer de voler des donations, vous vous rendez compte ?

— Mais puisque je me tue à vous le dire, le coupa rageusement Blaise en claquant des dents, ce n'était pas des donations ! C'était un accident ! Vous croyez que ça me fait plaisir de… »

Le regard particulièrement meurtrier du maître des potions coupa court à ses protestations et le Serpentard se ratatina sur place.

« Menteurs ! Bande de petits délinquants, j'aurai dû vous laisser racler le fond du bassin au lieu de vous sauver la vie ! vociféra le sorcier.

— Un bassin arnaqueur, vous voulez dire ! intervint une Daphné furibonde. Tiens d'ailleurs, vous trouvez que c'est normal d'installer une fontaine qui noie les visiteurs ?

— Qui noie des voleurs, petite !

— Miss Greengrass. »

Au même instant, les portes dorées s'ouvrirent et laissèrent s'échapper un sorcier qui se précipita avidement vers eux, un badge bien mis en évidence sur son torse bombé. Il dépassa la file de visiteurs qui attendaient leur enregistrement au bureau de sécurité.

« Bien le bonjour, Barnabas Cuffe Junior, journaliste à la Gazette, accessoirement fils du rédacteur en chef, se présenta le nouveau venu. Vous êtes les élèves qui ont plongé dans la Fontaine ? »

Il sortit un calepin et une plume à papote qui se mit aussitôt à griffonner.

« Que s'est-il passé ? La bourse scolaire est-elle devenue trop insuffisante ? Ou alors, la pression ? Ou était-ce un sortilège d'imperium ? Oh, Merlin, voilà de quoi défrayer la chronique : les expérimentations de sorts douteux du ministère… Les aurors vont venir ? »

Formidable, voilà que la presse s'en mêlait. Rogue parvenait très bien à imaginer la une de la Gazette du lendemain :

UN PROFESSEUR ENCOURAGE SES ELEVES AU VOL, MAIS OU VA L'EDUCATION DE NOS JOURS ?

Il avait pourtant bien dit à Dumbledore que les sorties pédagogiques étaient une bien mauvaise idée.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'ils assistaient à l'échange polaire entre leur professeur et le journaliste, Blaise chuchota doucement à Daphné :<p>

« On voit… on voit, tu sais, ton suçon.

— Et merci qui, hein ? » répondit-elle en rajustant tout de même son col mouillé. Bien sûr qu'on le voit, mon écharpe est restée elle aussi au fond de la fontaine.

— Ne compte pas sur moi pour aller te la chercher, frissonna le Serpentard.

— Zabini ?

— Oui ?

— Tu me dois toujours de l'argent. »

* * *

><p><em>Ah, Severus Rogue. Pas très facile d'écrire sur lui, je trouve. Vous préférez écrirelire sur qui ? :)  
><em>

_Hazelhat._


	5. Mélodie

Chapitre rikiki que l'on pourrait qualifier de "OS numéro 5" ou alors "comment traiter des thèmes de façon bizarre". Mais je l'ai appelé "Mélodie". Sur le moment, ça m'a fait penser à Melody Pond, vous savez, l'archéologue au cheveux bouclés qui n'hésite pas à tirer partout dans _Doctor Who_? ..Bref, je m'égare un peu.

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture.

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Thème: #14 Musique.

* * *

><p><strong>Mélodie.<br>**

* * *

><p>La tapisserie a volé en éclats. En fait, c'est le mur tout entier qui s'est soudainement effrité, c'est Poudlard qui est tombé, offert à un ciel un peu trop étoilé. C'est un Blaise poussiéreux et écorché qui, parmi les décombres, se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, de revenir dans ce couloir maintenant ravagé.<p>

Ses yeux se posent sur une autre silhouette, fine et squelettique, debout elle aussi, dos à lui, à quelques mètres de lui, qui s'éloigne, à peine égratignée. Elle tient sa baguette dans sa main décharnée et ses lèvres minces et sèches remuent, mais Blaise n'entend rien, rien que le silence. L'explosion n'a pas épargné ses tympans et il ne perçoit plus son rire dément, son rire hystérique qui tonne, qui fait écho aux orages qu'elle déchaîne sur Poudlard. Il devine l'euphorie macabre de la tante de Drago au tremblement des frêles épaules.

Drago… c'est peut-être un peu pour lui qu'il en est là, gris de poussière, à pisser le sang et à ne plus sentir ses os. Drago, ce petit nigaud, cet ami sot, ce salaud qui va faire l'idiot. Mais Blaise réalise que c'est lui le demeuré, il n'est pas ce grand héros de Potter si adulé qui réussira à le sauver et encore moins à se sauver. Il est finalement cet imbécile perdu dans les gravats, mauvais moment, mauvais endroit, dirait-on.

Ses yeux sombres se posent sur son sang qui s'échappe à flots, c'est drôle, tout ce pourpre, ça lui rappelle des joues écarlates, des lèvres carmins et une voix furieuse : « Par Morgane, Zabini ! ». Et puis un soir, Zabini était devenu Blaise, il se rappelle encore de sa robe vermeille indécente, c'est fou ce qu'elle avait l'air incandescente, un peu brûlante comme ses baisers trop passionnés, trop empressés, comme si le temps lui manquait. Il s'en souvient de la Daphné cramoisie qui lui rabat le caquet juchée sur ses talons rouges qui crissent, rouges, rouges, rouges qu'il revoit mais qu'il n'entendra plus.

Pourtant, un son parvient à troubler sa surdité. Une mélodie fragile mais aux cadences destructrices, plus sanglante que les éclairs foudroyants de Bellatrix. Elle se répand et résonne en échos meurtriers dans tout son esprit. Et alors que ses jambes se dérobent, il l'aperçoit à l'autre bout du couloir éventré, et son cœur explose en entendant ses sanglots muets qui brisent le silence.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà pour aujourd'hui.<em>

_Hazelhat._


	6. Un goût de chocogrenouille

Personnellement, ça me prend toujours un temps fou pour trouver un titre à chaque chapitre ou OS. Et je ne suis jamais vraiment satisfaite du résultat, hum... Et vous, vous faites comment pour en trouver ? :D

Bonne lecture :)

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à JKR.

Thème: #23 Bonbon.

* * *

><p><strong>Un goût de chocogrenouille.<br>**

* * *

><p>« Je lui ai envoyé des fleurs. Des roses. Et pas n'importe lesquelles. Celles qui changent de couleur. Il y avait même la teinte noisette de ses yeux. Et tu sais quoi ? »<p>

Drago ne prit pas la peine de répondre à son ami. Il était à peine huit heures et quart, bon sang, ce foutu Blaise ne pouvait pas attendre un peu plus tard pour commencer à se plaindre ? Et où était passé son café ? Et puis, pourquoi ce stupide hibou s'acharnait à lui voler ses toasts ?

« ..elle me les a réexpédiées, et pas n'importe comment, bien sûr, elle a planté toutes les épines dans mon parchemin de potion à rendre pour lundi… Et je suis censé faire quoi, moi ?

— Changer de fleuriste, répondit Drago en chassant le volatile. Si tu veux, je te donne l'adresse du mien, au moins lui il retire les épines.

— Non, mais je t'assure, continua Blaise sans tenir compte des sarcasmes de l'héritier Malefoy, j'ai vraiment tout essayé. Tout. L'homme distant, l'homme froid, l'homme glaçon, l'homme provocateur, l'homme tendre, l'homme amoureux, l'homme passionné, l'homme généreux…

— Et l'homme pas intéressé par Tracey Davis, tu as tenté ? Non ? Tu devrais essayer, ça m'arrangerait beaucoup en cette belle et agréable matinée. »

Son journal était encore enroulé et Malefoy en profita pour frapper la main potelée de son autre voisin de table.

« Goyle, pas touche, c'est _ma_ tarte, réprimanda-t-il. Tu n'as qu'à demander à Zabini une de ses chocogrenouilles à la place. »

Goyle se mit à bouder et attention se reporta sur les œufs au plat.

« Tu ne comprends pas, c'est une situation de crise !

— Super. » Le privilégié de Severus Rogue déplia tranquillement la Gazette, indifférent aux jérémiades de son condisciple. « Préviens-moi quand ta crise sera passée.

— Drago, il faut – non, plutôt tu _dois_ – m'aider !

— Bien sûr, avec plaisir. Quatrième étage, salle trente-deux, service des cinglés pathologiques, Sainte Mangouste. C'est moi qui offre la consultation. »

Blaise leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu veux vraiment à cette pie de Patil sache que tu dors encore avec ton dragon en peluche ? »

Son ami reposa la Gazette du Sorcier et l'observa sans comprendre.

« Mais… », objecta ce dernier après un moment de réflexion, « je n'ai pas de dragon en peluche.

— Qui va vérifier ? rétorqua Zabini. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui te sers de meilleur ami !

— Rappelle-moi qui a versé du jus d'œillet caillé sur les nouvelles plantes de Chourave qui sont _bizarrement_ mortes le lendemain ? contra le blond.

— Mais… c'est faux, ça c'était Pansy.

— Et alors ? Qui va vérifier ?

— Tu ne me laisses pas le choix, déclara Zabini. Dans ce cas… je dirais que tu as fait quelques galipettes qui impliquaient le bureau de McGonagall et une certaine Granger... »

L'effet fut immédiat. Le toast dégringola sur les genoux d'un Malefoy outré.

« Putain, Blaise, on est à table là ! s'exclama-t-il, écœuré, tandis que son ami mordait dans une chocogrenouille.

— Et puis non seulement McGo va te coller jusqu'à la fin de l'année, mais il y aura aussi Potter, la tribu Weasley et bien sûr Granger, ainsi que tous leurs fans, qui vont vouloir te refaire le portrait. Ai-je mentionné le bon vieux Rogue qui sera en rogne d'avoir été dérangé par tes batifolages ?

— Ça va, ça va, concéda le blond, d'accord, je marche.

— Oh, Drago, mon ami de toujours. Je savais que tu te montrerais compréhensif et que, sous cette façade de Sang Pur méchant et narcissique, se cache un sorcier généreux tellement plein de bonté…

— Tellement plein de tes conner… de tes bêtises en tout genre surtout, abruti ! Si dès le départ, tu t'étais comporté en sorcier, et non pas en homme glaçon et Merlin sait quoi d'autre, tu serais pas là à jouer à la gonzesse éplorée !

— Que tu es vulgaire, Drake, que dirait ta pauvre mère ? Mais ne t'en fais pas, que ton langage soit châtié ou non, ma loyauté envers notre tendre amitié est indéfectible. Ta présence illumine ma journée comme la chevelure d'un Weasley…

— Mon café, je veux mon café… »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'elle se resservait de la marmelade, Daphné sentit qu'on tapotait le haut du bras. Elle se tourna vers sa voisine de table.<p>

« Quoi ?

— Quoi ?

— Tu m'as appelée ?

— Mais non, pas du tout, répondit la Serpentard brune à ses côtés. Tu as dû rêver. »

Pourtant, la jeune fille perçut qu'on lui touchait à nouveau l'épaule.

Elle allait se retourner pour réitérer sa première question lorsque, soudainement, son buste bascula dans vide et un cri de frayeur lui échappa. Elle sentit vaguement que deux mains, l'une positionnée sur sa nuque, l'autre dans son dos, la retenaient et la maintenaient à l'horizontale.

Puis, ce fut des lèvres tièdes au goût de chocogrenouille qui se posèrent sur les siennes.

* * *

><p>Il l'embrassait. Blaise Zabini embrassait Tracey Davis et son regard se perdait dans ses grands yeux verts… Minute, ses grands yeux <em>verts<em> ? Comment ça, verts ? Mais alors…

Aussi subitement qu'il l'avait renversée, il la replaça correctement sur le banc des Serpentard pendant que des sifflements fusaient à côté d'eux. Leur voisinage vert et argent les dévisageaient, certains chuchotaient déjà, ils ressemblaient à ces moldus assis dans leur fauteuil au cinéma. Tout en piochant au hasard dans leurs assiette, ils suivaient la scène qui se jouait à leur table.

Elle pivota vers lui, le souffle court et les joues rosies.

« Greengrass ? la reconnut-il. Mais…mais…mais…mais…mais… »

Il continua à bafouiller pendant quelques secondes avant de réussir à articuler de nouveau :

« Mais, tu es… brune ? »

* * *

><p>A côté de Daphné, Tracey Davis, les larmes débordant de ses prunelles noisette, se leva et se posta face à son prétendant. Sa main s'abattit avec force sur la joue de Blaise.<p>

« Salaud ! cracha-t-elle. Je le savais !

— Mais je…

— Comment pouvais-tu prétendre que tes intentions étaient honorables ! Dire que je m'apprêtais à t'inviter à Pré-au-Lard ! Je te déteste, tu m'entends ? Toi et tes stupides fleurs, allez au diable ! »

Puis, elle s'enfuit en courant de la Grande Salle, ses cheveux caramel flottant dans son sillage.

Daphné se leva à son tour. L'instinct de survie de l'alcolyte de Malefoy parut enfin se manifester, il recula d'un pas.

«La violence ne résout à rien, tu sais ? tenta-t-il.

— Ça ferait définitivement trop Sang Mêlé de te défigurer. »

Et elle lui jeta le bol de marmelade à la figure.

* * *

><p>« Crabbe, ceci n'est pas négociable, c'est <em>mon<em> porridge. »

Blaise se laissa tomber quelques minutes plus tard à sa place précédente.

« Avoue, Drago, tu savais que Greengrass s'était teint les cheveux.

— Moi ? s'étonna celui-ci. Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Allons, Blaise, tu es mon ami de toujours. Tu sais très bien que, malgré ma façade de Sang Pur méchant et narcissique, je suis un sorcier généreux tellement plein de bonté… Une chocogrenouille ? »

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_En espérant que vous avez passé un bon moment._

_Hazelhat._

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_

BONUS_. _(ou la manie de vouloir caser des paragraphes partout.)_  
><em>

_« Au fait, vous n'oublierez pas de dire à vos deux camarades Greengrass et Davis que vous êtes tous les trois en retenue demain soir. Je compte sur vous pour les prévenir. Et j'imagine que je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer le motif. »_

_Une fois que Flitwick fut assez loin dans le couloir, Blaise se tourna Drago._

_« Il veut ma mort ou quoi ?_

— _Ce serait le troisième aujourd'hui._

— _Dis… tu ne voudrais pas me rendre un service par hasard ?_

— _Oui, bien sûr, j'informerai Davis et toi tu iras voir Greengrass, d'accord ? Parce qu'entre la gifle et le bol, hein..._

— _C'est drôle, j'allais suggérer exactement l'inverse. »_

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><em>.<br>_


	7. L'épopée du sommeil

J'ai découvert que j'aimais bien repasser derrières des vieux OS stockés dans mon ordi, ceux où j'avais le syndrome de la page blanche. D'ailleurs, il y en a un où je sèche toujours. Bref, voici un vieil OS, bonne lecture.

Disclamer: L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient bien évidemment à JKR.

Thème : #14 Bonne nuit.

* * *

><p><strong>L'épopée du sommeil.<strong>

* * *

><p>« Écoute, ma chérie, nous sommes amies mais j'en suis navrée, je ne peux pas t'héberger cette nuit. »<p>

– Mais tu peux peut-être retirer quelques oreillers pour une nuit… non ? » tenta Daphné.

Elle attrapa un coussin dont les tons argent étincelaient à la lueur d'une bougie.

« Celui-là par exemple ? »

Sa suggestion ne parut pas plaire à la propriétaire du coussin en question. Pansy retira brusquement des mains de sa camarade son bien, puis elle le replaça d'une façon méthodique, voire presque maniaque, le long de son corps confortablement installé sous sa couette.

« Mais si je l'enlève, tu peux me dire où est-ce que mon bras va se reposer ? protesta-t-elle en ajustant méthodiquement le fameux oreiller.

– ..sur ton matelas « quadruple-épaisseur-extra-confort-sommeil-garanti » ?

– Non, mon bras a son oreiller, il est hors de question de l'en priver, répliqua fermement l'héritière Parkinson. Et puis, tu te souviens, demain c'est l'épreuve pratique de métamorphose, j'ai besoin de mon bras. Et mon bras a besoin de son coussin.

– Bon, et qu'est-ce que tu en dis de celui-là ? » proposa de nouveau Daphné, le doigt pointé sur un polochon.

La Serpentard aggripa instinctivement son traversin, comme si elle avait peur qu'il lui échappe des mains.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je tombe en échec scolaire ? s'indigna-t-elle. Ce polochon-là est spécialement conçu pour mon épaule ! Et j'ai absolument besoin de mon épaule pour demain. Et mon épaule a…

– ..besoin de son polochon, termina Daphné, d'accord. Mais je te ferai quand même remarquer que tu es droitière, donc l'épreuve de demain ne nécessite pas ton épaule gauche, non ?

– Pourquoi ne pas demander de l'aide à ta charmante sœurette ? » éluda savamment Pansy.

L'aînée des Greengrass fronça le nez.

« Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je me rabaisse à fréquenter ces morveux de deuxième année ? »

* * *

><p>« Tu veux peut-être que je me pousse encore un peu ? Ça va, tu as assez de place ?<p>

– Si tu avais suivi le régime que Pansy t'avait généreusement prescrit, il est certain que j'aurai eu suffisamment de place.

– …

– Il n'y a pas de quoi, ça me fait toujours plaisir de donner des conseils aux Sang-mêlés de ton genre, tu peux me remercier, tu sais.

– Merci… ?

– Ne t'en fais pas, je n'oublierai pas de demander à Pansy de te réintégrer dans son cercle social. Et tu peux éteindre la chandelle. »

Malgré son air profondément confus – après tout Greengrass ne venait-elle pas l'insulter sur son poids, avant de s'auto-congratuler et puis de proposer sa réinsertion sociale du côté de chez Parkinson ? – Tracey Davis finit par hausser les épaules et elle se pencha vers la bougie.

Elle allait pointer sa baguette magique lorsqu'un détail lui revint soudainement en tête.

« Ah oui, et j'ai oublié te de prévenir, avoua-t-elle, on m'a souvent dit que je faisais des choses bizarres pendant mon sommeil. »

Elle sentit aussitôt un regard mi-interrogateur et mi-suspect la dévisager, aussi entreprit-elle de rassurer la Serpentard.

« Comment ça, des choses bizarres ?

– Oh rien de spécial, l'apaisa Tracey, c'est juste que ça m'arrive parfois de parler toute seule, ou d'autres trucs du même genre, rien de bien méchant. »

Puis elle éteignit d'un coup de baguette la chandelle qu'elle avait rallumée quelques minutes auparavant.

Les bras de Morphée avaient commencé à l'étreindre quand Daphné sentit une douleur fulgurante traverser sa joue. Elle eut à peine le temps de marmonner un _Lumos_ qu'une mâchoire se referma sur son mollet. Un cri mêlant aussi bien la surprise que la souffrance traversa ses lèvres et, dans un tâtonnement affolé, elle entreprit de dégager sa jambe de ces dents diablement bien acérées. Au bout de quelques secondes de tentatives vaines, une de ses mains aller s'écraser dans sa panique sur la table de chevet, à la recherche de sa baguette.

« _Lumos_ ! _Lumos_ ! »

Un faisceau jaillit alors et éclaira ses jambes emmêlées dans les couvertures. Et une pensée s'imbriqua immédiatement dans son esprit terrorisé.

_Tracey Davis est cinglée_.

Profitant que la mâchoire ait finalement choisi une autre cible, elle s'empressa de s'extirper des draps en évitant cette fois-ci les coups de pieds de la somnambule. Elle écarta vivement les rideaux du lit à baldaquin, manquant de les arracher, et une fois dépêtrée de tous ces tissus, elle se précipita hors du dortoir. Accompagnée d'un hurlement effrayé peu élégant, bien sûr.

* * *

><p>« Zabini, Pansy n'accepte que ses coussins dans son lit, les draps de Milicent sont occupés par des poils de chat, Théo m'assassinerait machinalement sans se réveiller même si je ne faisais que toucher à ses draps, Crabbe et Goyle ronflent comme deux locomotives du Poudlard Express, sans compter que Tracey mord sans hésitation, alors crois-moi, je me fiche complètement qu'il soit une heure du matin, <em>pousse-toi<em> ! »

L'esprit toujours embrumé par le sommeil et une baguette illuminant une Daphné échevelée, tout ce que Blaise parvint à articuler à cette heure avancée de la nuit fut :

« Euh… Quoi ? »

Blaise resta encore quelques minutes immobile tandis que la jeune sorcière refermait les rideaux. Puis il sembla réaliser que la Serpentard se glissait réellement dans son lit, sous ses couvertures, et qu'elle le repoussait à l'autre bout de son propre lit.

Et lorsqu'il émergea complètement de sa torpeur, ce fut pour baragouiner un son incrédule qui résumait assez bien les allures inattendues qu'avait pris ce tout début de journée :

« Quoi ?! »

* * *

><p>« Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir simplement écrasé le moustique ?<p>

– Si c'était aussi facile, je ne serais pas en train d'avoir cette conversation avec toi.

– Au moins on est sûr qu'il va rester dans ton lit jusqu'à ce le sort de Confinement prenne fin. Il ne peut pas traverser les rideaux, c'est bien ça ?

– Mais oui, je viens de te le dire à l'instant, confirma la Serpentard en plongeant le dortoir dans le noir complet. Bonne nuit, Zabini.

– Bonne nuit, Greengrass, répondit-il. Enfin, vu l'heure, bonne fin de nuit. »

Cependant, à peine un quart d'heure plus tard, le jeune sorcier rompit le silence.

« Tu prends toute la couette, Greengrass, protesta Blaise.

– Arrête de te plaindre, Zabini, rétorqua l'interpellée. Tu peux toujours aller dormir avec Malefoy si tu veux.

– Pansy m'étoufferait avec ses polochons si elle venait à apprendre que j'ai partagé le même lit que lui.

– Tout le monde sait que c'est dangereux de dormir avec Malefoy.

– C'est davantage plus risqué de t'héberger dans mon lit, tu abuses de mon hospitalité en me laissant mourir de froid.

– Mais non, je te fais _profiter_ de l'air froid, il parait que ça tonifie les muscles du visage.

– Mais c'est _ma_ couette. »

Et comme pour illustrer ses propos, il tendit le bras et, d'un geste possessif, ses doigts agrippèrent la couverture dans la ferme intention de la ramener vers lui. Du moins, il lui sembla que c'était sa couette jusqu'à ce que la voix irritée de Daphné retentisse.

« Zabini, est-ce tu trouves que _ça_, ça ressemble à une couette ?

– Mais quoi, c'est tout mou et… »

Il s'interrompit et dans le noir, ses yeux écarquillèrent.

« …Oh, Salazar.

– Ne t'avise plus jamais de traiter ma poitrine de – elle cracha le mot avec dédain – mou, c'est clair ? »

La réponse de Blaise ne vint jamais car elle fut devancée par l'héritier Malefoy que l'on pouvait deviner clairement agacé dans l'obscurité du dortoir.

« Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ? s'exaspéra Drago derrière son rideau de baldaquin. Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, il y a des sorciers qui essaient de dormir ici ! »

Curieusement, Goyle choisit ce moment-là pour se mettre à ronfler plus fort, comme pour exprimer son approbation. Au bout de plusieurs séries de ronflements, la voix de la Serpentard s'éleva à nouveau :

« Zabini ?

– Quoi ?

– _Ta main _! »

* * *

><p>« Greengrass ?<p>

– Quoi encore ? grogna la Serpentard qui commençait enfin à somnoler.

– Tu vas rire : j'ai plus sommeil.

– Ah oui, tout à fait, je m'écroule de rire, c'est tellement, tellement hilarant…

– Je savais tu avais un certain sens de l'humour.

– C'est ça, fiche moi la paix et compte les cracmols.

– Je dois aussi compter Londubat ?

– Bonne nuit.

– Et si je vois des traitres à leur sang ?

– Zabini ?

– Oui ?

– Bonne nuit, bisous, joyeux Noël, bonne année, dors bien et compte en silence. »

Il eut soudain un bruit de rideaux qu'on écarte brusquement et les deux sorciers se redressèrent de concert. A la lueur de sa baguette d'aubépine, ils distinguèrent un Malefoy hirsute, la robe de travers, la joue droite encore marquée par l'oreiller. Ses yeux acier les dévisagèrent un bref instant comme si rien d'autre ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de les jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il… »

Mais Daphné n'eut pas l'occasion de terminer sa phrase.

« _Stupéfix_ ! _Stupéfix_ ! »

Les deux Serpentards se figèrent dans une même expression stupéfaite et Drago ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de satisfaction.

« C'est pour votre bien… non, en fait, c'est surtout pour le mien et en particulier mes oreilles, bref, vous me remercierez plus tard. »

Puis il referma les rideaux.

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

_._

_Et vous, comment vous imaginez les nuits dans les dortoirs des Serpentard ?_

_Hazelhat__._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>.<p>

BONUS: (ou la manie de vouloir caser des paragraphes partout.)

« Drago ?

– Pas maintenant, Pansy », répondit Malefoy.

Une cuillère dans une main et une fiche de métamorphose dans l'autre, ses yeux ne se décollèrent pas du paragraphe sur les transformations animales. Il était prêt à parier sa fortune personnelle qu'il allait être interrogé sur l'un des sorts qui figuraient sur sa feuille de bristol.

Pansy se laissa tomber sur le banc en face de lui.

« Tu n'as pas vu Blaise ? insista-t-elle. On avait prévu de réviser rapidement et il n'est toujours pas arrivé… »

Il finit tout de même par répondre à la Serpentard, il sentait bien qu'elle allait continuer à l'embêter jusqu'à ce qu'il daigne l'informer au sujet de leur condisciple.

« Il doit certainement être en train de dor… »

Il s'interrompit soudainement, levant les yeux de ses papiers. Les événements de la nuit dernière lui revinrent alors en mémoire : Blaise, Daphné, lit, moustique, couette, froid, dispute, cracmol, chamaillerie, insupportables, stupéfixés.

Stupéfixés, il les avait laissés stupéfixés depuis l'aube.

Une part de lui ressentit une profonde satisfaction, après tout c'était bien fait pour eux, ils n'avaient qu'à s'abstenir de déranger le sommeil des autres, pour qui ils se prenaient ces deux-là ? Néanmoins, d'un autre côté, il ne tenait pas vraiment à être trainé devant les tribunaux pour avoir fait manquer une épreuve de BUSE à ses camarades…

« Drago ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

– L'épreuve commence dans combien de temps ?

– Dans trois quarts d'heures, tu le sais bien. Ça ne va pas ? »

Trois quarts d'heures. Peut-être était-il temps de jeter le contre sort. Et de courir ensuite très vite.


End file.
